


Through The Ages

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three. That's when you start to remember things. Right? Remember parents smiling down at you. Trying to get you to say your first words or walk. Watching. Listening. Remembering. It isn't hard. Especially when something traumatic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> All this story is is my life written as though I'm Dirk Strider for the hell of it. Mainly though because I needed to get this out.

Three. That's when you start to remember things. Right? Remember parents smiling down at you. Trying to get you to say your first words or walk. Watching. Listening. Remembering. It isn't hard. Especially when something traumatic happens. 

Six. You start to really listen to the things that people say. Or at least I did. I never liked talking much. It wasn't my strong suit and it still isn't. 

Seven. It's when I started to notice he was showing up less and less. I was old enough to take care of myself and my little brother. I knew that. When he cried I held him in my arms and rocked him, sang to him. I was there when Bro wasn't. 

Ten. I started getting chubby. Dave took notice and started commenting on it. He didn't mean it. He was only Five and didn't understand, but with a stoic expression, that night I told Bro I wasn't hungry and laid in bed with an empty stomach.

Twelve. I skipped meals just about everyday. I still wasn't happy with my weight. Roxy tried to talk me into eating more often, most the time it didn't work, but every once in a while, normally when we had one of our many sleep overs, more for her benefit than mine, I would eat. More than normal. Though the guilt of it was terrible.

Thirteen. Being six foot and a pitiful 76 pounds, landed me in the hospital. I had passed out at the top of the school stairs and woken in a bed that wasn't mine. Roxy told me what happened. My teacher called the ambulance as Roxy and Jane had tried to wake me. When I woke, they both were in the hospital room with me as well as Dave. Bro was leaned against the doorway. A look of disapproval mixed with a deep disappointment. For the first time I felt a deep guilt about what I had been doing. 

Thirteen. A week later I peeled my vomit covered older Brother off the bathroom floor. He blamed himself for what happened and started drinking heavily.

Thirteen. I tried to kill myself and went to the hospital once again.

Thirteen. I was raped. Not violent. I wasn't picked off the street. I had stayed the night at the house of the boy down the street. After that I wouldn't stay the night anywhere, not even at Roxy's for the longest time. Bro started to suspect something had happened.

Thirteen. I cried into the chest of my brother as I explained what had happened. I wasn't sobbing. All it was, was tears falling as I had told him in a calm voice everything that had happened.

Thirteen. I pulled my best friend off her bedroom floor before she had the chance to throw up on her comforters. She had been drinking.

Thirteen. I tried to help Roxy with her drinking problem. It worked for about a month.

Thirteen. My brother had to go to the hospital for a concussion after he cracked his head open.

Thirteen. I had to go back to the hospital because of my weight.

Thirteen. I fought with my older brother for the first time about my 'disorder'.

Thirteen. Bro told me he loved me for the first time sense I was nine.

Thirteen. I started to understand that I needed to gain weight

Thirteen. I started eating better with Bro making sure I had proper meals.

Thirteen. Bro was around more often.

Thirteen. I met a boy online named Jake.

Thirteen. I realized that I loved him.

Thirteen. I confessed my feelings.

Thirteen. I got my first love.

Thirteen. I got my first heart break.

Thirteen. I met more friends online.

Thirteen. Me and Jake started talking again.

Fourteen. I am okay. 

Fifteen. I am loved

Sixteen. I am happy


End file.
